Many times, it is convenient to transport the necessary materials for building a log fire. Such occasions involve picnics, the renting of vacation cabins and the like wherein a single fire or two is desired, but the necessary materials are not available at the site. The transport of such fire building materials is messy in that chips and bark tend to be scattered about.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a simple and effective manner of transporting logs and fire building materials for building a log fire.